Détente, prétexte et enquête
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post- Detour. Mulder décide que finalement un peu de détente ne peut être préjudiciable à l'enquête.


Détente, prétexte et enquête.

&

Sommaire : Post- Detour. Et si Mulder avait décidé de penser un peu plus à la détente au lieu de chercher des preuves sur internet ?

Pairing : Mulder/Sully.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

&&&&&

Mulder, intrigué par l'étrange affaire de ce matin, faisait des recherches sur l'ordinateur quand il entendit des coups frappés à la porte.

-C'est ouvert !

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Scully, ce qui n'était pas une surprise en soi, mais les deux verres et la vodka l'était déjà plus.

Il la dévisagea, surprit.

-Service d'étage ?!

Elle préféra lui donner une raison parfaitement logique, évidemment.

-Comme tu préfères boycotter la conférence….

*Bien entendu.*

La porte se referma dans un léger clic, puis elle traversa la chambre, un sourire en coin.

-C'est la fête !?

Là, il était définitivement étonné.

-Je dois néanmoins te rappeler que c'est contraire à la politique du Bureau, où jamais les agents en mission des deux sexes ne sont censés partager la même chambre.

Il lui envoya un regard complice.

-Et pourtant tu es là.

-Et pourtant je suis là oui.

-Avec ton sourire innocent et de la vodka….

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Oui. Enfin je tenais juste à rappeler les consignes de base.

-Et tu te sens mieux ?

Elle lui sourit.

-Beaucoup.

Elle leur servit alors à tous deux un verre, puis s'asseyant sur le lit elle prit la télécommande.

-Madame est confortable ?

-Oui, assez.

Elle désigna du menton l'ordinateur.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Des recherches. Devinette. Quels animaux attaquent les plus forts en laissant la vie sauve aux plus faibles ?

Elle réfléchit un instant.

-J'en sais rien.

-Réponse : aucun.

Tout en continuant à zapper de chaine en chaine, elle l'observa.

-Mulder je croyais que c'était un prétexte. Que tu ne voulais pas aller à ce séminaire.

-Je ne veux toujours pas y aller. Mais je crois aussi que nous sommes tombé sur quelque chose de plus important qu'on ne le pense.

-D'accord.

-« D'accord » ?!

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

-Oui, je pense que ça nécessite qu'on jette un coup d'œil plus approfondi demain.

Plutôt satisfait de la réponse de sa partenaire, il préféra ne pas pousser trop loin et lui disant qu'ils pouvaient y aller de suite.

-Ok.

Soudain Scully se redressa, enthousiaste.

-Mulder y'a COPS qui commence !

Il arqua un sourcil.

-C'est une invitation ?

-Mulder tais-toi et viens ici !

-Scully !! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais du règlement ?!

-La ferme Mulder !

Il vint la rejoindre sur le lit.

-Tu sais, je suis sur que _ça _c'est formellement interdit par le règlement…..

-Tu vas arrêter avec ce règlement Mulder où tu vas finir par le regretter !

Il lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

-Peut-être pas.

A l'entente de « Bad Boys » ils tournèrent leur attention sur l'épisode qui venait de commencer.

Après quelques minutes de silence et le regard toujours fixé sur l'écran, elle demanda.

-Tu crois qu'on a _vraiment_ besoin de ce séminaire Mulder ?

Il la regarda, quelque peu surpris de sa question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

Voyant qu'elle se renfrognait, il lui répondit.

-Non, je ne le pense pas.

Approuvant, elle concéda.

-Je ne pense pas non plus qu'on n'en ai besoin mais, il serait sans doute judicieux d'y mettre les pieds.

Il soupira.

-Scully je te le dis d'avance, ça ne va pas servir à grand-chose.

-Peut-être mais au moins j'aurai la conscience tranquile.

-Et tu ne peux pas l'avoir en faisant ton job ?

-Mulder !

Il leva les mains en signe d'abnégation.

-D'accord Scully, demain on jette un rapide coup d'œil et après on s'en va. Promis.

Elle lui renvoya une moue perplexe, mais ne rajouta rien.

Reportant son attention sur la télé, il marmonna.

-Tu parles d'une ambiance romantique !

-Mulder !!!!

-Quoi c'est vrai ! Tu arrives avec de l'alcool, mon esprit a démarré au quart de tour, et crois-moi je n'envisageais pas COPS dans mon scénario.

Elle lui sourit, malicieuse.

-Ca je sais Mulder. Ecoute, si jamais on réussit à aller à cette conférence je te promets de te revaloir ça.

-Scullyyyyy ! Ca c'est ce que j'appelle une bonne manière de motiver les troupes !

-J'ai pas parlé de troupes Mulder !

-Tant mieux. En tout cas moi ça me motive !

-C'était l'objectif. Mulder, j'aimerai bien suivre à présent.

-Oh tu sais bien qu'avec moi, « ce que femme veut, femme l'obtient ».

-Pas toujours Mulder, mais la plupart du temps je te l'accorde.

Ils partagèrent un sourire complice avant de se laisser entrainer par l'émission.

&&&&&


End file.
